goanimate_v8fandomcom-20200215-history
Warren Cook gets Grounded for Triple Humanity (PB
Warren Cook gets Grounded for Triple Humanity is a GoAnimate Special with the plot and transcript being created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. Cast Warren Cook ~ Voiced by Brian Alan Cook ~ Voiced by Alan Dusty Crophopper ~ Voiced by Young Guy misternintendoking Vitzie629 Charlie Kowalski ~ Voiced by Dave Shawn Brunner ~ Voiced by Steven Emily Doughty ~ Voiced by Salli Slippy V ~ Voiced by Professor Taylor Hayes ~ Voiced by Emma DavidtheAnimationGuy ~ Voiced by David JosephComedian2000 ~ Voiced by Diesel TheTailsGirls Jade ~ Voiced by Ivy louielouie95 ~ Voiced by Eric Anthonyg3281 ~ Voiced by Joey Tinky Winky ~ Voiced by Paul Dipsy ~ Voiced by Eric Laa Laa ~ Voiced by Julie Po ~ Voiced by Shy Girl Calebcomedian ~ Voiced by Brian BrandontheMovieGuy ~ Voiced by Eric RobertCoatesAnimation ~ Voiced by Young Guy Barney the Purple Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kidaroo Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Ivy BJ the Yellow Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kimberly Riff the Orange Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Emma KawaiiSugarBunny ~ Voiced by Ivy Dorothy the Dinosaur ~ Voiced by Kayla SpongeBob Squarepants ~ Voiced by Kate Patrick Star ~ Voiced by Brian Spiderman ~ Voiced by Brian Pikachu ~ Voiced by Ivy Bubbles ~ Voiced by Tween Girl Blossom ~ Voiced by Ivy Buttercup ~ Voiced by Shy Girl Mrlegofan404 ~ Voiced by Joey AngryWalkthroughs VideoMan1443 ~ Voiced by Steven amsalley94 Supertimmyboy32 ~ Voiced by Eric Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid) Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid) TheSuperBaxter ~ Voiced by Brian Billy Fletcher ~ Voiced by Brian Greg ~ Voiced by Young Guy Murray ~ Voiced by Lawrence Jeff ~ Voiced by Brian Anthony ~ Voiced by Eric Mrs. Shaw ~ Voiced by Kate Mr. Dike ~ Voiced by Simon Super Patrick HiddenintheBasement ~ Voiced by Young Guy MaxWalson2 Caroline0204 ~ Voiced by Diesel Michael Laffey KingBWings Jack Sullivan Joseph Slaty Landon Dibbles ~ Voiced by Lawrence Lucas01aswell WeHateWarrenCook ~ Voiced by Paul Mario ~ Voiced by Brian Luigi ~ Voiced by David SarahComedian1997 ~ Voiced by Kendra FlemAlFlem PurpatMetaKnight2000 Josh09ppps SamLarfield ~ Voiced by Joey Momo YouMookSaidTimon ~ Voiced by Salli TacoComedian ~ Voiced by Young Guy TheHeatherFan2002 PB&Jotterisnumber1 (Sophie the Otter) ~ Voiced by Kayla Xfactor1234 ~ Voiced by Bridget Japanlover86 (Reicheru the Yokai Spirit) ~ Voiced by Misaki Julia Bayne Carlos Webshooter 57kirbyTV RocketPowerGal24 ~ Voiced by Julie KodyTheGoAnimateFan2002 Christian Adams Rainbow Dash ~ Voiced by Princess Slim Wario WigglesWorld ~ Voiced by Young Guy Avromps1999 ~ Voiced by Young Guy Lou Dinh HeroesYes VillainsNo MinecraftMan20 Charles Green (Angry Grandpa) ~ Voiced by Dallas Michael Green (Pickleboy) ~ Voiced by Joey Drew Pickles (from Rugrats) ~ Voiced by Paul Steve Burns (from Blue's Clues) ~ Voiced by David Justdancingsamuel ~ Voiced by Zack Wreck it Ralph ~ Voiced by Eric Wallace (from Wallace and Gromit) ~ Voiced by Brian Queen Lanolin ~ Voiced by Belle Coulden Pettit ~ Voiced by David TV Announcer ~ Voiced by Dallas Transcript Warren: "Man! I hate Jamaica because this country doesn't make any good foods for me. And I haven't got enough money to get one ticket back home, and how am I going to escape?" is scheming Warren: "I've got an idea! I've brought my phone with me. I will call Dusty Crophopper to come and pick me up and then I am back to Los Angeles California. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" removes his diaper, throws it in the trash, and picks up the phone Dusty Crophopper: (voice on the phone) "Hello! Dusty Crophopper here. How can I help you?" Warren: "Can you please take me back to Los Angeles California, because I can't go back to the airport because I don't have enough money to get a flight home?" Dusty Crophopper: "OK then. I'm on my way to pick you up!" Warren: "Thank you! Goodbye!" Dusty Crophopper arrived at Jamaica Dusty Crophopper: "Hop on me if you want to go back to Los Angeles California!" enters Dusty Crophopper and Dusty Crophopper flies away hours later Warren: "Dusty Crophopper, can you please land at the park?" Dusty Crophopper: "Sure thing, Warren." Crophopper lands in the park Dusty Crophopper: "OK, Warren. We are here. You can hop off now." Warren: "Thank you for taking me back to Los Angeles California, Dusty!" Dusty Crophopper: "You're welcome, Warren! Now I will fly back to Propwash Junction." walks away and Dusty Crophopper takes off to: Warren outside the park gate Warren: "Yes! I'm finally back in Los Angeles California! Goodbye Jamaica!" the video store Warren: "Hello there! Can I have The Muppet Christmas Carol on VHS?" Video Store Manager: "Sure, here you go. Have a nice day." Warren: "Thank you!" to: Warren at home Warren: "Home sweet home! Now that I have The Muppet Christmas Carol on VHS, it's time for me to watch it!" Minutes Later Warren: "That was the best movie ever! Now I will go to GameStop and buy Cars for the DS. But first, I will make my house haunted for Sophie the Otter." few hours later Warren: "There! Now my house looks scary. Now to buy Cars for the DS!" walks away Sophie the Otter: "I am going to check to make sure if Warren hasn't uploaded anymore fake VHS openings." the Otter walks into Warren's house Sophie the Otter: "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! What was that creature in this house?" the Otter runs away frightened and walks back with Shawn Brunner and Emily Doughty Shawn Brunner: "Sophie the Otter. Why is Warren's house painted black? And look, there's a note on the door." the Otter, Shawn Brunner and Emily Doughty become shocked as they notice the note on the door saying 'You are so stupid because you keep bullying me and I can do whatever I want. Signed Warren Cook. P.S, don't call my Dad' Sophie the Otter: (in Scary Voice) "OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! I KNEW IT! WARREN COOK HAS MADE A RUDE NOTE! THAT'S IT! HE IS IN EVEN MORE TROUBLE THAN EVER! I AM CALLING HIS FATHER ABOUT THIS!" Sophie the Otter: (calling Alan Cook) "Hello, Mr. Cook. Your son has escaped from Jamaica, made your house haunted, scared me, and wrote a rude note. Also, he bought The Muppet Christmas Carol on VHS without permission and while grounded!" Alan: (over the phone) "What? Warren escaped from Jamaica, made my house haunted, scared you, and made an inappropriate note. Plus The Muppet Christmas Carol was a movie made by Disney and Jim Henson. Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh. He is so grounded when I get home!" Alan Cook gets home walks into the living room shocked Alan: "Warren. I can't believe you escaped from Jamaica, bought The Muppet Christmas Carol on VHS, made my house haunted, scared Sophie, and made Sophie a rude note!" Sophie the Otter: "And what did the note say?" Warren: "You are stupid because you keep bullying me and I can do whatever I want. Signed Warren Cook. P.S, don't call my Dad!" Cook, Shawn Brunner, Emily Doughty and Sophie the Otter are shocked Alan: "Warren! That was not nice! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for triple humanity! Now it's time to give you punishments." Shawn Brunner: "First punishment, spankings." Brunner spanks Warren Emily Doughty: "Second punishment, slappings!" Doughty slaps Warren Sophie the Otter: "Third punishment, attacking you with my glasses!" the Otter attacks Warren with her glasses Alan: "Final punishment, putting your diaper on!" puts a diaper on Warren Warren: "Ouch! That diaper hurts me so much!" Alan: "Now that your diaper is on! You will never use the toilet ever again. You will now use your diaper instead. And we will burn your underwear and destroy the toilet." Sophie the Otter: "Now I am ready to call my friends! They will arrive in 15 minutes outside in the backyard!" minutes later, everyone is outside Alan: "Warren. A ton of visitors came to see you. As for you Sophie, where's NathanDesignerBoy7, awildmewfromROBLOX, Nemo333m, Jaxen Ross, StarWarsandCODFan1999, Phillip Psareas, Mabuscus Chuchu, Snow Wade, VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo, 2000slv, Arvin21359, Brendan Barney, Olaf the Snowman, Mrlegofan10, Ms2003swell, TheJojuan4444, and Blue91233?" Sophie the Otter: "Here are the following reasons. 1, NathanDesignerBoy7, awildmewfromROBLOX, Nemo333m, Jaxen Ross, StarWarsandCODFan1999, Phillip Psareas, Mabuscus Chuchu, VideoGamesYes BabyShowsNo, 2000slv, Arvin21359, Mrlegofan10 and Blue91333 are at the Imagine Dragons concert, 2, Brendan Barney and TheJojuan4444 are studying for a math test at school, 3, JSmyth7 and Olaf the Snowman are on vacation with Alison, Eddie, Jacob, Princess Matilda, Fluttergirl and their parents, and 4, Snow Wade is substituting Mrs. Cheerfields' class at preschool because she is sick with a cold." Alan: "Alright Sophie. Now listen up everybody, let's all punish Warren Cook because he is grounded for triple humanity. But first, introduce yourselves." Sophie the Otter: "OK. You already know me as my name, Sophie the Otter. Not only I brought in the original visitors except for the other users who are absent to punish you, but I also brought in Michael Green known as Pickleboy. Anyway, here are the rest of my friends!" misternintendoking: "My name is misternintendoking. How dare you escape from Jamaica, and buy the Muppet Christmas Carol on VHS." Vitzie629: "I'm Vitzie629. I am so mad at you for escaping from Jamaica!" Charlie Kowalski: "It is I, Charlie Kowalski. You are in so much trouble for painting your father's house black!" Shawn Brunner: "This is me, Shawn Brunner. I am so mad at you for scaring Sophie the Otter!" Emily Doughty: "I am Emily Doughty. When are you gonna stop buying Disney movies on DVD or VHS?" Slippy V: "I'm Slippy V. The Muppet Christmas Carol was made by Disney and Jim Henson. You aren't supposed to watch any Disney things without permission!" Taylor Hayes: "My name is Taylor Hayes. I am taking your VHS that you bought back to the video store for your punishment!" DavidtheAnimationGuy: "I'm DavidtheAnimationGuy. You have gone way too far this time because you made your house look scary!" JosephComedian2000: "I am JosephComedian2000. Your scary joke on Sophie the Otter was very naughty of you to that!" louielouie95: "My name is louielouie95. I heard that you bought another Disney VHS tape!" Tinky Winky: "I'm Tinky Winky." Dipsy: "I'm Dipsy." Laa Laa: "I'm Laa Laa." Po: "And I'm Po and we are the Teletubbies. We'll make you like you show because you are a baby!" BrandontheMovieGuy: "This is me, BrandontheMovieGuy. You can't buy anymore Disney stuff while you're still grounded!" RobertCoatesAnimation: "I am RobertCoatesAnimation. Stop breaking the rules about being banned from everything made by Disney!" Barney the Purple Dinosaur: "My name is Barney the Purple Dinosaur. Please start liking my show instead of Disney from now on!" Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur: "My name is Baby Bop the Green Dinosaur and I agree with Barney." BJ the Yellow Dinosaur: "My name is BJ the Yellow DInosaur and I agree with Barney and Baby Bop!" Riff the Orange Dinosaur: "My name is Riff the Orange Dinosaur and I agree with Barney, BJ and Baby Bop!" KawaiiSugarbunny: "I'm KawaiiSugarbunny. I cannot believe you escaped from Jamaica and bought The Muppet Christmas Carol on VHS!" Dorothy the Dinosaur: "This is me, Dorothy the Dinosaur. You need to pay attention to my show and not Disney!" SpongeBob Squarepants: "I am SpongeBob Squarepants. I wish you would become a fan of my show." Patrick Star: "My name is Patrick Star. I agree with SpongeBob." Spiderman: "I'm Peter Benjamin Parker known as Spiderman. Start becoming a fan of my show!" Pikachu: "It is I, Pikachu. I will make you like my show from now on!" Bubbles: "I'm Bubbles." Blossom: "I'm Blossom." Buttercup: "And I'm Buttercup. And we're the Powerpuff Girls. Be a fan of our show or else you will pay!" Mrlegofan404: "Hey, Mrlegofan404. You'd better not break the rules the next time we give you some!" AngryWalkthroughs: "This is me, AngryWalkthroughs. Buy any Disney related things and you'll be executed for good!" VideoMan1443: "I'm VideoMan1443. You should've stayed as Shy Girl voice. Why did you change your old voice back to Brian?" amsalley94: "My name is amsalley94. I also heard that you phoned Dusty Crophopper to come and pick you up from Jamaica." Supertimmyboy32: "Supertimmyboy32 is back! We should've taken your phone away when you weren't supposed to bring it when you got sent to Jamaica!" Leopold Slikk (Angry German Kid): (speaks with stock voice clips from the AGK video as subtitles read "My name is Leopold Slikk. I hope you get executed very soon!" Ronald Rameriez (Angry Dominican Kid): (does the same as Leopold Slikk, but with stock voice clips from his own video with subtitles reading "I am Ronald Rameriez. I agree with Leopold Slikk!") TheSuperBaxter: "This is me, The SuperBaxter. No more buying Disney VHS tapes or DVDs!" Billy Fletcher: "I'm Billy Fletcher. Your trips to the Disney store got completely lost!" Greg: "I'm Greg." Murray: "I'm Murray." Jeff: "I'm Jeff." Anthony: "I'm Anthony and we're the Wiggles. You will watch our show and go to the concert from now on!" Mrs. Shaw: "My name is Mrs. Shaw. You'll receive more detentions after school!" Mr. Dike: "I am Mr. Dike. You will receive so many homework assignments every day!" Super Patrick: "My name is Super Patrick. You're still doing wrong things. Why would you those things like that?" HiddenintheBasement: "This is me, HiddenintheBasement. That was very naughty of you to buy that Muppet Christmas Carol VHS!" MaxWalson2: "I'm MaxWalson2. No more coming back to YouTube, you idiot!" Caroline0204: "I am Caroline0204. You are such an evil horrible person on the internet!" KingBWings: "My name is KingBWings. We will sell all of your Disney stuff to charity so that you won't get them back for a long time!" Jack Sullivan: "I am Jack Sullivan. You will not go to Disneyland for your next vacation ever again!" Joseph Slaty: "This is me, Joseph Selaty. I heard you came back from Jamaica and got the Muppet Christmas Carol on VHS!" Landon Dibbles: "I'm Landon Dibbles. Even though you didn't have enough money, why did you buy the VHS at the video store?" Lucas01aswell: "My name is Lucas01aswell. You are a bad bad bad bad bad bad bad boy! You should've thought about that before you called someone to come and pick you up and take you home!" WeHateWarrenCook: "This is me, WeHateWarrenCook. You are nothing but a nasty user and troll!" Mario: "I'm Mario. You will play our video games for the DS and Wii from now on!" Luigi: "I'm Luigi. I agree with my brother Mario." SarahComedian1997: "My name is SarahComedian1997. I heard that you wrote 'You are stupid because you keep bullying me and I can do what I want and don't call my Dad' on the note on your father's front door." FlemAlFlem: "I am FlemAlFlem. It's not OK to come back home and buy a Disney VHS while grounded!" PurpatMetaKnight2000: "I'm PurpatMetaKnight2000. I hate you even more about you did to us!" Josh09pps: "My name is Josh09pps. You are getting nothing for any special occasions!" SamLarfield: "This is me, SamLarfield. Me and my friends are so furious at you for buying The Muppet Christmas Carol on VHS after your return from Jamaica." Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "I am Momo YouMookSaidTimon. Don't even think about come near me ever again!" TacoComedian: "Hey, TacoComedian here. You aren't supposed to buy anything made by Disney nor escape from Jamaica." TheHeatherFan2002: "My name is Ethan otherwise known as TheHeatherFan2002. Now you're starting to annoy me even more than ever!" Xfactor1234: "I'm Xfactor1234. You'd better stop breaking the rules in future!" Reicheru the Yokai Spirit: "Watashi wa Reicheru Chaiko! Mein gott. I think you need suffering even more!" Julia Bayne: "It is I, Julia Bayne. I really hate it when you escape from another country and get another Disney item from the store!" Carlos Webshooter: "I am Carlos Webshooter. You just ignored our advices by escaping from Jamaica, and getting The Muppet Christmas Carol on VHS!" 57kirbyTV: "57kirbyTV here yet again! I am sick and tired of you buying movies made by Disney!" RocketPowerGal24: "My name is RocketPowerGal24. I hope you get sent away forever!" KodytheGoAnimateFan2002: "I'm KodytheGoAnimateFan2002. You will sleep in a doghouse from now on!" Christian Adams: "This is me, Christian Adams. You will do lots of chores every day!" Rainbow Dash: "I'm Rainbow Dash. You must start becoming a fan of My Little Pony sometime soon!" Slim Wario: "My name is Slim Wario. You need an extremely strong lesson than ever!" WigglesWorld: "I am WigglesWorld. Start liking The Wiggles and quit liking Disney!" Avromps1999: "Hello! Avromps1999 here! You'll never see your Disney stuff ever again!" Lou Dinh: "My name is Lou Dinh. You're an enemy to the rest of us!" HeroesYes VillainsNo: "I'm HeroesYes VillainsNo. Your behavior is full of hate, horror, and disgrace to all of us!" MinecraftMan20: "It is I, MinecraftMan20. You will thrown off the Eureka tower for your punishment." Charles Green (Angry Grandpa): "My name is Charles Green known as the Angry Grandpa. I will bleed you if you say swear words to me!" Michael Green (Pickleboy): "I am Michael Green known as Pickleboy. My dad will knock your head off with a bat to teach you an even stronger lesson!" Drew Pickles: "I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. I am sick and tired of you blocking good users on YouTube!" Steve Burns: "My name is Steve Burns from Blue's Clues. You should still like me and Blue's show from now on!" Justdancingsamuel: "I am Justdancingsamuel. You have no business scaring Sophie the Otter whatsoever!" Wreck It Ralph: "I am Wreck It Ralph! Your Disney stuff need wrecking even more!" Wallace: "My name is Wallace from Wallace and Gromit. Like my franchise or else you will pay!" Queen Lanolin: "This is me, Queen Lanolin. You will completely forget your memories captured by Disney!" Coulden Pettit: "And lastly, I am Coulden Pettit. I agree with the other people who already told you these punishments." RobertCoatesAnimation: "Your punishments are going to be no Disney stuff and no fast food places of any kind!" louielouie95: "The only things you will eat and drink from now on are toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, weeds, fish food, grass, horse fur, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, sand, liver, smelly socks, dirt, maggots, expired milk, cigarette butts, fish skeletons, rusted microchips, lima beans, paint, glue, snail shells, bloody eyeballs, drugs, bird seed, soap, dirty diapers, sardines, brussel sprouts, chicken feet soup, dried lizards, rat burgers, fried frog legs, bug salad, and toxic wastes." Warren: "No! I don't like toilet water, Russian vodka, raw eggs, swiss cheese, grape nuts, prunes, Zimbabwean sandwiches, fruits, vegetables, nuts, baby food, boiled soup, dirty laundry, dead animals, poison, urine, feces, pet food, kitty litter, staled popcorn, water soaked breads, blood, weeds, fish food, grass, horse fur, grimy organs, hairballs, toenails, hangnails, shampoo, ear twigs, car tax, expired cereal, sand, liver, smelly socks, dirt, maggots, expired milk, cigarette butts, fish skeletons, rusted microchips, lima beans, paint, glue, snail shells, bloody eyeballs, drugs, bird seed, soap, dirty diapers, sardines, brussel sprouts, chicken feet soup, dried lizards, rat burgers, fried frog legs, bug salad, and toxic wastes." Anthonyg3281: "Well, that's too bad, Warren. Those are the only things you will eat and drink for the rest of your natural born life!" KawaiiSugarbunny: "And you will be forced to watch children's shows such as The Wiggles, Bubble Guppies, Team Umizoomi, Franklin and Friends, Mike the Knight, The Fresh Beat Band, Dora the Explorer, Go Diego Go, Tickety Toc, The Backyardigans, Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends, Roary the Racing Car, George Shrinks, Oswald, The Save-Ums, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Humf, Wow Wow Wubbzy!, Yo Gabba Gabba, Dino Dan, Max and Ruby, Little Bill, Jack's Big Music Show, Wonder Pets, Oobi, Olivia, Toot and Puddle, Dragon Tales, I Spy, A Little Curious, Crashbox, HBO Storybook Musicals, Happily Ever After: Fairytales for Every Child, Harold and the Purple Crayon, Barney, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Caillou, Dinosaur Train, Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, WordGirl, Maisy, Curious George, Thomas and Friends, Shining Time Station, Bob the Builder, Blue's Clues, Boohbah, Teletubbies, Sesame Street, The Upside Down Show, Clifford the Big Red Dog, Ni Hao Kai-Lan, TUGS, Salty's Lighthouse, Peg + Cat, The WotWots, In the Night Garden, 64 Zoo Lane, Marvin the Tap Dancing Horse, Wimzie's House, Timothy Goes to School, Peep and the Big Wide World, Pocoyo, Hip Hop Harry, Naughty Naughty Pets, The Hooley Dooleys, Fimbles, Zingzillas, Noonbory and the Super 7, Waybuloo, Magic Adventures of Mumfie, Kidsongs, Woolly and Tig, The Pajanimals, Allegra's Window, Gullah Gullah Island, George and Martha, The Wheels on the Bus, Rosie and Jim, The Shiny Show, Balamory, Tree Fu Tom, Blinky Bill, Animal Mechanicals, Maggie and the Ferocious Beast, Fetch!, Johnson and Friends, Rimba's Island, Eureeka's Castle, Maya the Bee, Maple Town, Adventures of the Little Koala, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Doctor Snuggles, David the Gnome, Fred Penner's Place, The Littl' Bits, Adventures of the Little Prince, Noozles, The Adventures of Chuck and Friends, Ovide and the Gang, My Big Big Friend, Everything's Rosie, Joshua Jones, The Berenstain Bears, Zoom, Pinky Dinky Doo, Mopatop's Shop, Construction Site, Hilltop Hospital, Engie Benjy, Fetch the Vet, Brambly Hedge, Cubeez, Postman Pat, Little Red Tractor, Arthur, Fizzy's Lunch Lab, Miffy and Friends, Tots TV, Finger Tips, Kipper, The Magic Schoolbus, Bananas in Pajamas, Pingu, Bill and Ben, Tweenies, Hi-5, Cyberchase, Numberjacks, Grandpa in My Pocket, Mister Maker, The Elephant Show, Rubbadubbers, The KangaZoo Club, PAW Patrol, Turbo Dogs, The Big Garage, The Mr. Men Show, VeggieTales, Bosco, Gumby, Plonsters, Morph, Fifi and the Flowertots, The Morbegs, Fraggle Rock, Tractor Tom, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Zack and Quack, Hana's Helpline, Franny's Feet, Angelmouse, Yoho Ahoy, Andy Pandy, Noddy's Toyland Adventures, Make Way for Noddy, Step Inside, Come Outside, ToddWorld, Angelina Ballerina, Cloudbabies, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Swashbuckle, Topsy and Tim, Olive the Ostrich, Lazytown, Astroblast, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Justin Time, The Hoobs, The Mighty Jungle, Reading Rainbow, Wibbly Pig, Tickle on the Tum, Sylvanian Families, The Treacle People, The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Pinwheel, Chloe's Closet, Boogie Beebies, Me Too, The Sooty Show, Sooty's Amazing Adventures, Zoboomafoo, Between the Lions, Frances, Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies, The Puzzle Place, Ebb and Flo, Raa Raa the Noisy Lion, Sarah and Duck, Lamb Chop's Play-along, Jay Jay the Jet Plane, Show Me Show Me, Rastamouse, Mr. Bloom's Nursery, Same Smile, PicMe, Little Bear, Get Squiggling, Pob's Programme, Space Pirates, Little Princess, Toby's Travelling Circus, Big Cook Little Cook, I Can Cook, Fireman Sam, Brum, Spot, Percy the Park Keeper, The Magic Key, Rainbow Fish, Gerald McBoing Boing, Little Robots, Harry and his Bucket Full of Dinosaurs, Firehouse Tales, Yoko! Jakamoko! Toto!, Gordon the Garden Gnome, Peter Rabbit, The Lingo Show, Eddy and the Bear, Oakie Doke, Dino Babies, and more that are not made by Disney." Queen Lanolin: "And you will be forced to watch non Disney-films, alongside primetime shows and cartoons not made by Disney!" Landon Dibbles: "You will also be forced to play non-Disney video games as well!" Momo YouMookSaidTimon: "And also, you will listen to non-Disney music like Peter Gabriel, Doohast, Bodies, Linkin Park, Special D, Weird Al Yankovic, Jeff Bennett, Andrew W.K, Justin Bieber, Rebecca Black, The Russian Trololo Man, Scatman's World, AC-DC, the Barney theme song, Madonna, SpongeBob Squarepants, Inna, Katy Perry, Bruno Mars, Rick Astley, The Wiggles, The Hooley Dooleys, Nyan Cat, Dancing Banana, Rim Ram Roo, Mark Snow, PSY, The Beatles, Nat King Cole, Smash Mouth, Tony Christie, The Pussycat Dolls, Justin Timberlake, Yazz, James L. Venable, Hans Zimmer, James Newton Howard, Hands Up by Justin Fletcher, Van Halen, Michael Jackson, Louis Armstrong, Coldcut, Tool, Silly Songs with Larry, Romeo Santos, Miley Cyrus, Bella Thorne, Prince Royce, Muse, The Cheeky Girls, Shakin Stevens, Eiffel 65, Swedish House Mafia, War, Take That, Justin Timberlake, Sunrise Inc., Lady Gaga, Kevin Macleod, LMFAO, Cyndi Lauper, Will Young, The Exponents, Green Day, The Archies, The Black Eyed Peas, Westlife, Mariah Carey, Bob the Builder, Abba, Electric Light Orchestra, The Backstreet Boys, Daniel Powter, Lemar, Deep Purple, Ke$ha, Twenty Twenty, I Like to Move It, Aqua, Emienem, Jay-Z, Taylor Swift, Sugarbabes, James Blunt, Tony Bennett, One Direction, Slayer, and Tunak Tunak Tun as well." Wallace: "That also counts watching my films including A Grand Day Out, The Wrong Trousers, A Close Shave, The Curse of the Were Rabbit, and A Matter of Loaf and Death as well." Mrs. Shaw: "Now it's time for angry faces Warren!" (everyone gathers together and make angry faces at Warren) Alan: "Now head to the living room and start watching those primetime shows, cartoons, children's shows, films, play video games, and listen to music not made by Disney, or you will be grounded for quadruple humanity!" to: Warren in the living room watching TV Warren: "It looks like I am stuck wearing a diaper forever and I have watch, play, and listen to stuff not made by Disney from now on!" TV Announcer: "Now stay tuned for the season premiere of Coronation Street coming up next on ITV." Category:Grounded Videos by PB&Jotterisnumber1 Category:2014 videos